


厄尔尼诺

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 昆大笑起来：“当然不是，为鸡毛蒜皮的小事烦恼是年轻人才有的特权，男孩。”本该是带着怜爱的称呼被喊得黏黏腻腻，他翻了个身，拍拍床垫，伸出胳膊：“过来，到这儿来。”“做什么？”更年轻一些的他茫然地转过头，但还是听话地挪了过去。年长的阿圭罗舔舔嘴唇：“教你点开心的事。”





	厄尔尼诺

**Author's Note:**

> 是Kun水仙，31岁昆/19岁塞尔吉奥，中间提了一嘴看不出攻受的玫瑰。OOC！！！！！！！（写完自己也觉得这个不完全是我心里的Kun）天雷滚滚，不是演习，阅读过程中如感到任何不适请 立 刻 退 出  
> （我的一个小尝试：有些指代不明的句子可以代入任一方。）

年轻人很快脱得只剩下一件圆领短袖T恤和内裤，大大咧咧又自然而然地躺在他旁边，就像和一个年长十来岁的自己躺在同一张床上这件事压根儿没什么不对一样。

瞧瞧这满不在乎的劲儿，昆想，他几乎要开始羡慕了。

“方便告诉我吗？”他问。

旁边那个顶多刚好踩线成年的塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗立刻反问道：“什么？”一副“我不懂你在说什么”的表情。

演技不错，可惜骗不过十多年后的自己。

“你不开心，”想着反正是自己，昆索性选择了直说，“你不开心，并且没有告诉别人。不过我应该不算‘别人’——所以，方便说吗？”

小塞尔吉奥背过身去沉默了几秒，把头发别到耳朵后边：“你是不是都记得……”

昆大笑起来：“当然不是，为鸡毛蒜皮的小事烦恼是年轻人才有的特权，男孩。”本该是带着怜爱的称呼被喊得黏黏腻腻，他翻了个身，拍拍床垫，伸出胳膊：“过来，到这儿来。”

“做什么？”更年轻一些的他茫然地转过头，但还是听话地挪了过去。

年长的阿圭罗舔舔嘴唇：“教你点开心的事。”

 

人到中年的自己是个混蛋吗？

踩在十几岁的尾巴上的塞尔吉奥内心模糊地忿忿不平，他拒绝在这里使用“长大”这个词：第一，他已经长大了；第二，这个三十多岁的自己简直比他还不如。

男人从背后抱着他，一只手捞过他两只手腕压紧，另一只手朝他两腿之间摸去，动作熟练得让他心里一阵发慌，拇指在肚脐底下轻轻划过，蝴蝶就扇着翅膀飞进了他肚子里。他怎么能……

“你开过荤了吧？”

不止这样。

他听见昆在他耳边问：“叫出声来就好了——你会不会，雏儿？”湿漉漉、赤裸裸的调笑顺着耳朵眼往里钻，男孩小幅度挣扎了一下，最终还是乖顺地维持着原来的姿势。

留给自己足够的思考时间，昆愉悦地扯下男孩腿间的布料，安抚起年轻人躁动的欲望。他在某种意义上，当然是这个世界上最了解塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗的人，同时又实在太懂如何安慰一具年轻的身体；原本想着要当一回坏人，最终却还是心软起来。

 

事态是在昆探过身子试着跟男孩接吻时开始失控的。

亲吻只是一部分，但坏在它的意义太特别了。昆撬开男孩并未多加为难的牙关，一半讨好一半哄诱地勾着舌尖，终于在拇指蹭过前端的勾缝时，逼出了男孩呜呜咽咽的低声呻吟。

“唔，让我想想……”他在顶端的小眼周围打转，哭出来的前液流了他一手。年轻的身体没法拒绝这个，无论愿不愿意都只能热情地贴上来，想要更多，更多。男孩耳后勾起弧度的发弯扫进脖子里，昆低头在那里亲了一口，带起一阵颤栗。

“不要……”还年轻着的塞尔吉奥躺在被揉皱的床单上，侧身蜷缩在他怀里，小声哀求道：“不要，昆，求你……”

昆松开了他的手腕，慢下套弄的动作，刚决定放过他，男孩就主动转过身来，抱着他的脖子讨好地舔吻他的嘴唇，被快感打翻的身体不由自主地颤抖着，口水沾湿了昆的胡子。

 

三十一岁的塞尔吉奥搂过男孩的膝弯，让他仰面对着自己，脱下绷在男孩大腿之间的内裤，绕了两圈挂在男孩左脚踝上。

“把腿分开。”他说。

男孩依言把身体尽量打开，不等他下令，又乖巧地自己抱住膝盖，抬起眼睛紧张又隐隐期待地看着他。

昆被这目光撞得一时恍惚。

他想他知道原因了。他俯身低头亲吻年轻的自己光滑的下巴，鼻尖亲昵地点在嘴角的痣上，手指赶在男孩催促之前，顺着会阴来到等待已久的穴口。润滑不太够，只勉强进得去，但他今天很有耐心，空闲的另一只手同样没有离开，而是辗转各处爱抚与照顾。

别难过，塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗无限温柔，无声地对自己说，别难过，我的好男孩。现在使你为难的事情，总有一天你会一样一样习得；只是有一样，无论如何都着急不得。

 

“提醒我一下，你这时候在床上一般怎么叫他？”昆问。在终于送入两根手指以后，他开始试着扩张，抽动手指，他做得来这个。小塞尔吉奥还没熟透的身体缠他缠得很紧，不过他愿意暂时宽容一些。“Papi，还是‘莱奥哥哥’？”第三根手指适时加入，这让咬着枕头一角的男孩产生了一点动摇。“或者，你喜欢他做什么，你告诉过他吗？”

塞尔吉奥红着眼圈急促地喘着气，但仍然强迫自己不发出任何声音，昆对他的身体哪里最敏感清楚得很，却不肯给他一个痛快。他不想回答昆的问题。他知道，他全都知道。昆也明明全都记得——他可不是“别人”。但是现在，就连这个年长的自己都要跟自己作对。他感觉到昆把手指抽了出来，小穴里外都沾着一些湿漉漉的东西，那里不再被撑开，却仍然期待着什么似地微微张着口。

这也是他想要的吗？

 

和自己做爱是一种很奇特的体验，哪怕一小时之前，这房间里的任何一个人都不会想到这一刻正在发生的事情；但昆显然对凭空冒出来的自己接受良好，而塞尔吉奥郑重拒绝了参观昆的战利品收纳柜，所有这些加在一起只会让他们更加确信，他们是同一个人，自始至终。

昆把一部分重量交给了十九岁的自己，小塞尔吉奥无暇言语，只是承受下来，压迫和侵占是一种不太常见的安慰，就像他无论多么疲惫，总是无法拒绝那些亲吻，拥抱，或者友人搭在他大腿上的掌心。当昆终于进入他身体时，塞尔吉奥感受到了一种挤压，昆发力时的肌肉，勃起的硬胀的性器，他柔软缱绻的、湿热的舌头，无处不在地挤压着他。隔着十二年的时间，他终于再一次正视自己，那些他喜欢的还有不喜欢的。昆舔开他的眼睛，他迷茫地撑开上下眼睑，他等待别人作出反应或者紧张的时候总是喜欢舔自己嘴唇。他一点都没变。

你又紧张什么呢？他执着地想，尽管几乎无法思考。你不就是我吗，你不是最知道我喜欢什么吗？你知道的——最好是在扩张的时候就记住最碰不得的地方在哪里，用手指的话潦草一点也没关系，反正到最后他总会努力把喂给他的全部吃进去；要很多亲吻，很多，最好嘴唇和手指一刻也别离开他身上，就像还小的时候，他是黄金男孩，是胜利，妈妈放下工作去看他，人们为他欢呼，所有人都该爱他，所有人都爱他。正在胡思乱想的时候昆捞起他的腿调整了姿势，借着床垫的弹性小幅度地快速抽插，每一下都顶在被冷落已久的前列腺上，他放任自己失足于这一连串拉长绵延到极限的快感里，被操弄得受不了了就借着勾住昆脖子的手臂弓起身子，额前柔软的头发蹭到昆的肩窝里，再和精心修过的胡子打个照面。他伸手安抚自己高高翘起的前端，那里还湿着，握在手心打滑，他再心痒也只是能勉强跟上昆的速度。好在昆无意欺负他，烫人的手心包住他的手背和性器时快感像一盆热水兜头浇下，连带着半边心脏也酥软地塌陷下去。

他在床上粘人，一边把情人照顾得很好，一边像个脏兮兮的下流的青少年一样说荤话，情到浓时热烈得像一碗红汤，随便喂他点什么爱意就能满溢得像是要扑出来。

他是塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗，他会紧张，会急躁，会犯傻，有时害羞，但从不退缩。

 

昆大概是把那些“射进来求你了”全都扔到一边当作胡言乱语没有听见，在小塞尔吉奥今晚第一回射出来之后就退了出来，借来对方的一只手，最后交代在男孩的小腹上。男孩还未从小死一次里缓过神来，独自卧在一边，泛上脸颊的疲惫和潮红都还未褪去。昆伸手挑起他一缕头发绕着玩，他真的觉得他现在的银灰色头发挺帅气的，只不过偶尔有点怀念罢了。他转而把手搭上男孩的肩膀，冷不防被一把揪住。

“我刚才就想说了，”小塞吉转过头来看着他，眯了眯眼睛，“你为什么没有戒指？你怎么会没有戒指？”

“这个，这个不是你想的那样，”昆一时语塞，“不然你回去之后从十九岁开始给他洗脑，叫他早点求婚？顺便，我郑重声明：这事儿没有下一次了，真的，尤其是这么温柔的。”

“哈，现在可不是问我为什么不开心的时候了。”男孩撇嘴。

昆反过来把他的指节收进掌心：“我当然关心你为什么不开心，但帮你解决问题又是另一码事。这个只能你自己去做。休息好了就去洗澡，浴室在那边。”

他指了指方向，但并不着急，因为今晚接下来的时间里，他们所需要的一切只是一张干净的床单。

 


End file.
